Musings
by Heartyheart
Summary: Pein muses the night before he hunts the intruder. My thoughts about Pein put into a oneshot.[Oneshot] [No Pairing]


Summary: Pein muses the night before he hunts the intruder. My thoughts about Pein put into a oneshot. _'More blood will be shed tomorrow, only to be washed by the rain and evaporated back into clouds surrounded by the darkness of people's hearts.'_

Pairing: None. Hehe, only Pein and his mind.

Timeline: The end of Chapter 369; night before Pein hunts the intruder.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own... aww men...

* * *

**Musings**

Dark-polished fingertips rose to the wall in front, abruptly halting inches from the solid structure. Slowly, the wall receded, as if to give way, to the presence before it. Dubbed god by his followers, the man clad in a lengthy black cloak made his way through the newly-formed opening.

A labyrinth of six elaborate contraptions met his gaze as he emerged inside. A still body was placed on top of each, serene and unmoving. Striding across the concealed room, he walked towards one of the said machinery, pausing on one side.

It was a device whose purpose closely resembled that of a bed's. On the top end connected a large amount of plump wires ending in an opening in the wall, whilst in the other end is a kanji, varying from bed to bed, printed with black ink. Tilted in an acute angle, one side possesses a stair that acts as a stepping aid.

Akatsuki's leader stepped on the lone stair and onto the bed. Laying down on the flat surface, he closed his ripple-patterned eyes. Eyes that have been through so much pain, eyes that have caused so much pain, and eyes that elevate the pain off the people he wishes to protect.

Pein. That was his name.

He was once referred to by another name, that of which is now lost. A name that brings back days when he was of no use, a useless innocent child, that part of him has been left long ago.

His new name fits him more; a variation of the word 'pain,' the name is a reference for everything that he has seen and felt. It constantly reminds him of everything past, present, and the future. It keeps him going in the direction of his goal: to gain power and take the world under his control.

Many may consider it selfish, but it's for the best. The world in his control means a world of less pain and suffering.

His eyes are shut, but sleep is far.

A train of thought diffuses through his mind as the thought of the day to come is brought in front, pulling with it an inevitable matter: the intruder.

The intruder's being, a man he knew very well, is nothing more than a piece of useless information in his mind.

Jiraiya, the intruder, was an old teacher who left him subsequent to the training. Just like the name he threw away, the three years of training under this previous sensei was nothing but an insignificant memory that took place long ago.

He had nothing against Jiraiya, but useless information is as good as none. The Toad Sage had thought him all he knew, treated him as his own child, and trusted him to make the right choices.

He had, in his own logic, done the right thing, but the Toad Sage thinks otherwise. Intruding the Land of Rain to hunt the Akatsuki Organization was proof enough. He does not intend to explain his reasoning to his previous sensei since it was very likely that they stand on different points of view. If he gets in the way, death is the only solution.

A small prick stabbed him on the heart. Pein, through his stoic façade, is all too human. He still possesses a heart which is burdened by all his actions. But that's part of a plan he decided years back, to keep in all the guilt in exchange to have a better world. He would sacrifice himself to be buried in pain if it meant that people would be able to see better days.

Tomorrow his burden would be heavier as he potentially slays the intruder, a person who paved the way for all his goals. He could only wish he would understand his motivation, but it's a slim chance. Jiraiya fights to protect his village, just as Pein protects his dream of a pain-free world.

It unnerves to have so many opinions in the world. People's differing opinions initialize pain and death. They can't live with the fact that the whole world doesn't completely agree with their ideas. Akatsuki is an organization that is such, they live to see the world in their hands; to take over and use their power to govern the world just as how they like it.

Pein lifted an eye open and lands it in his cloak. A red cloud outlined by white in the endless black was visible.

"_More blood,"_ he thought.

More blood will be shed tomorrow, only to be washed by the rain and evaporated back into clouds surrounded by the darkness of people's hearts. It's a wonder clouds doesn't turn a hue of dark red with all the bloodshed happening every minute...

He shut his eye once again, and this time he was totally enveloped in the darkest sleep.

-----

Ripple patterns could be seen as the Akatsuki leader broke from his sleep, his eyes sending an aura of godly power to the surrounding.

"Well then, it seems like it's time to hunt for this intruder…"

* * *

A/n: Well yeah, that was kinda random and... bad ? I don't know what to think... Hehehe... Too boring ? Oh wells, I don't blame you. 

Anyways, please rate and review... constructive criticisms ??

xD


End file.
